


An Arrow From Cupid's Bow

by baby_cheezit



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_cheezit/pseuds/baby_cheezit
Summary: Cupid’s live all across the world, assigned to the job at birth. They bless people with the gift of love, a gift Cupid’s can also share once fate deems it time and they too are shot with the arrow of love.Jonghyun doesn't get the memo and falls hard.Although, Cupid’s do exist for a reason.Jonghyun should have realised the workings of fate sooner. Love is for everyone after all.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin (onesided), Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key (onesided), Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal occurrence to get a glance of a Cupid working their magic or come face to face with a Cupid in need of assistance, the power of love tingling at the tips of their fingers, ready to swipe memories to create the perfect love story. One touch and they connect the circuits to make it possible for humans to produce the spark they named love. They help people realise their true feelings; the rest of their happy ending is up to the humans.

Some love stories don’t see a year, others last a lifetime, but every human deserves the chance to fall in love once and Cupid’s were there to make that possible.

Cupid’s were left to their duties, creating only positivity in an otherwise mood changing world. They gave hope to every human that at least once in their life they will experience the explosion of fireworks in the pit of their stomach as they realised the feelings of love.

Cupid’s were selfless, few running away from their duties. If they did run, their theoretical wings were then cut, not out of punishment, only to be set free from their duties; sent back into the human world silently and kindly.

Cupid’s were unpolluted forces who gave hundreds of people love until their own fated soulmate arrived so it was only fair for some to be kindly relieved from the stressful duty of being forced to watch, sometimes, hundreds of people falling in love, whilst they were left in darkness, the feeling of love numb until fate deemed it time and they touched their soulmate, their wings to be clipped in the very same moment.

Jonghyun was a Cupid waiting for just that.

He was ready for his wings to be clipped, ready for love to burn in his chest, ready for the highs and lows of euphoria.

He’d been part of a dozen or so romances, all successful cases, but his heart yearned for fate to grant his wish for a soulmate, even if it didn’t work out, he was ready for the pillow-y embrace of love: a cushion of flowers tight against his skin, nose full of floral scents, powerful, making every sense in his body tingle as soft petals tickled skin – well, that’s what people had spoken about.

All Jonghyun could smell was Bulbophyllum.

Being a Cupid wasn't hard as such, they were trained efficiently, given royalties, given a substantial allowance and even the promise of being funded for after they were relieved from their duties - until they found work. Jonghyun appreciated his work and he was good at his work, he had a great worth ethic, he was just in need for more.

Jonghyun thought the world granted his wish, that his years in the business were finally coming to an end, but work was work with no hidden meaning.

It started as any another job faxed to his home: research, make conclusions, tie the two, hypothetical, red strings of fate together and move on to the next case.

So, that’s what Jonghyun did.

He followed the human, Kibum, and discreetly, got to know him and his small group of friends. He never made his presence known, Cupid’s having the ability to sink into the background, humans too used to the idea of almost greater beings guiding them to give them a second glance.

He was only there to make sure Kibum’s love story became a reality, not to form attachments.

Once Jonghyun deemed it time, be it a few months or a few weeks, he’d make contact.

One touch from Jonghyun’s fingers would shoot a wave of electricity through the human’s body, like a plug pressed into an electrical outlet, the current suddenly free – the current in a Cupid’s tale being love.

What Jonghyun didn’t expect would be the wave of electricity that buzzed through his own body, like lightening striking him for the first time, reacting against the chemicals in his brain and creating an emotion Jonghyun hadn’t yet been able to feel.

Love? Maybe?

Jonghyun had felt some sort of love from his parents, had felt respect to his teachers, had felt a soaring voltage of passion when he got his first case and succeeded, but nothing as strong as the wave that hit him with every passing day, he spent watching Kibum, every day he spent longing to make contact.

He had to watch Kibum go through every low: the arguments, the heartache, the threats, and there was nothing Jonghyun could do to make it okay. He could only watch in the shadows, sometimes late into the night as Kibum made home on the deep red couch in front of the window, petrol burning against his nose as the street lit up with life in the morning, hours having passed, but Kibum still on the couch, crying. But Jonghyun also saw his highs: the drunken walks home, the piggyback rides, the soft embraces in front of the television, the dates. This was a relationship and every relationship had lows, Jonghyun only wished they outnumbered the highs.

Eventually, it hurt Jonghyun, more than any other case, and then the circuit in his body grew hotter and his skin flushed, colourful sparklers blinding his sight every time he blinked, warming his body, making him tingle with excitement, full of child-like immaturity.

The feeling was so real, Jonghyun smelt the burning wood, heard the sizzle of sparks whenever he was close to Kibum.

But, in this world, love was pre-planned.

Maybe a few decades from now, if Jonghyun was no longer a Cupid, but right now Kibum had a soulmate and it wasn’t Jonghyun.

Jonghyun had heard of soulmates falling for the humans in their cases, had heard of one case where after a few years the Cupid had touched one of his past cases, an accidental brush, and he was relieved from his duties, the two soulmates after all this time, but that was a once in a lifetime fairy tale.

And a Cupid, falling in love and cutting the red string of fate instead of tying it together?

It was unheard of.

It was an abnormality.

It wasn't fair on the human.

Jonghyun was destined for love when it was his time, he knew that, it was engrained in his head, and who was he to ruin Kibum’s chance at a happy ending with feelings from a stranger?

Kibum deserved better.

The longer Jonghyun spent watching Kibum, the deeper his feelings became, so Jonghyun made a decision to quicken the process and ease his pain. Jonghyun didn't have anymore time to patch up his heart.

Jonghyun found himself in a nightclub, Kibum drinking away his sorrows at the bar after another argument with his boyfriend.

Soulmate? Pfft. Jonghyun had to bite back his laughter.

The music was loud, Jonghyun’s ear drums exploding with every thud of bass. Jonghyun shook his head every now and then only for the silver jewellery in his ears to rattle, adding to the sound.

The stench of alcohol was strong, fruity shots surrounding the table next to Jonghyun, making the toxic stench not so unbearable. His own throat burned at the memory of the few shots he’d had earlier. He'd joined a group of handsy woman, obviously too drunk to be aware of the Cupid in their midst. Jonghyun had slid away thanks to another Cupid, his stranger co-workers loyal to one another.

Jonghyun shifted, the floor sticky against the soles of his black boots, mixed with spilt drops of alcohol and sweat.

He was wearing tight black jeans, silver chains dangling from his left hip, attached to the belt buckles, white dress shirt tight and tucked into his pants, the top few buttons undone, tanned chest peeking out against the bright clean fabric and long silver chains glinting from light flashing over the dance floor Jonghyun was on the outskirts of.

He fitted in amongst the party goers, but he had his sights set on only one: his target. Or, to put it in a softer approach the, maybe, love of his life.

Kibum had spent the past half an hour downing shots and ranting to the bartender, said bartender nodding every now and then but not really paying attention to a cheap customer when others chose from the stocks of alcohol piled on the tall glass cabinets behind the bar.

Jonghyun heard Kibum from where he was stood.

The man's voice threatened the sound system. His words were slowly slurring, shoulders hunched, as the shots drew to a close, starting to work their magic.

Kibum was wearing tight black jeans, ripped at the knees and some part of his thighs, tiny pink flowers painted over random blank spaces.

Jonghyun had watched him paint them, the human bored in his design class, his fingers itching it work, Jonghyun imagining they were tingling like his own. He loved Kibum for that, always full of ideas, never able to sit still.

Jonghyun furrowed his brows.

Love.

The spark was strong; ignited like a flame.

Maybe this was it, maybe he was an anomaly, this one-sided love his first and only encounter, bound to be a Cupid for the rest of his life.

Jonghyun breathed in deeply, the fruity smell replaced by sweat as more people got up and danced, so called day long perfume rendered useless against natural body odour.

Jonghyun licked his lips, eyes tracing Kibum’s back. He had an agile body, muscles firm and pushing against the vibrant green crop top, black fishnets across his arms and lower back, under the neon shirt.

Jonghyun looked up, eyes blinded for a moment by the constantly flashing of rainbows from above.

He blinked fast, blurry vision focusing back on Kibum, all air leaving his lungs as his vision settled back to HD.

Kibum was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write longer chapters, but I think it disrupted the wave I had going on, but idk. Please tell me if you enjoy it, or if there are mistakes or any input I will appreciate, really. I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun wouldn’t say that time stopped.

People to the side of him still danced, the music still pounded uncomfortably in his ears, his attention was just solely placed on the human at the bar. The flashing lights surrounded him honed his senses, almost like Kibum was at the end of a Christmas tunnel.

Kibum didn’t look away after a few seconds, in fact, he made a point to turn in his stool. He leaned back into the dark brown counter; elbows rested on the woods. His shoulders were spread, chest sticking out. Kibum’s cat-like features stood proudly against the flashing lights, eyes almost like a cat watching its prey: Jonghyun. Customers at the bar faded into the back like the half empty bottles of alcohol lined up at the mirrored shelves.

Jonghyun unconsciously stood taller, head leaned back into the wall he was up against. His ashy blonde hair tickled his skin. Sharp strands poked at the corner of his eyes, but Jonghyun didn’t brush them away, too focused on Kibum to react.

He waited for the human to make his next move, said move predicting the future of his love life, Jonghyun decided.

The fruity smell overrode his senses against, the noise off to the side suddenly louder than the dance floor, the group of party goers having returned to their table.

Jonghyun looked away at a particularly loud bang, confetti hitting him along with a loud, offhanded apology, nothing serious.

Jonghyun flinched blinking rapidly.

It was like a movie. It was disgustingly sweet, like toffee vodka shots with a bitter ending.

Jonghyun looked back at Kibum, the human finally making his move.

Kibum pushed himself off the stool and waddled over to Jonghyun. The heavy boots made him act like a duckling, unsure of its first few movements, its first point of contact.

Jonghyun swallowed, the back of his throat burning.

His stomach lurched.

Guilt? Dread? No. First contact.

Jonghyun bit the inside of his lips. It stung, but he bit harder until he tasted metal. It was real. It was time to make fate happen. Too soon to break Jonghyun’s heart, but fate didn’t have a schedule.

The music quickened and his heart followed suit, like at the end of a horror movie, the victim down on the ground with the killer towering above, the bitter smell of blood dominant, but in this case, it was alcohol.

The citrus scent was unbearable, and Jonghyun’s stomach flipped, Cupid suddenly sick with the love bug.

Kibum eventually stopped in front of Jonghyun, both men the same height. Jonghyun clenched his hands into fists so he didn’t touch Kibum.

“I see you staring!” Kibum shouted, voice croaky, probably from the earlier yelling between him and his ‘soulmate’. His hand gripped Jonghyun’s bicep, Jonghyun’s breath caught in his throat from the sudden touch. It jolted a spark inside Jonghyun, like being struck by lightning, it was thrilling, exhilarating even.

“Do you want to get out of here? Or is the staring just for show?”

“You-you don’t want to do this Kibum,” Jonghyun forced out, teeth gritted together tightly.

Too close. Too close. Too close.

He could smell Kibum, his perfume soft but overpowering. The scent tickled at Jonghyun’s nose, threatening a sneeze.

“My name? You know-”

“Minho’s not all bad.”

Jonghyun’s voice broke as he forced himself to speak, the unconscious for of Cupid begging for a happy ending for Kibum.

Mr Choi Minho. The nail in Jonghyun’s coffin. He was the love of Kibum’s life. He was all bad. Except. He wasn’t.

Jonghyun was in an internal struggle.

Minho was hot, but he was too damn tall, his face small, features structured flawlessly, but he was a model, he worked countless hours to try and support himself to be able to settle down with Kibum, but that meant leaving Kibum alone, he was nice, but overbearingly nice, he was funny, but his laugh was like a hyena, he was perfect for Kibum and it wasn’t fair.

Jonghyun had pictured countless happy endings and none of them pictured him.

Matches were for everyone and each case he was assigned to, the couples Jonghyun matched were perfect for each other, Jonghyun only wished that Kibum and Minho would be an exception.

Fate worked in mysterious ways.

Fate fucked up Jonghyun’s heart.

“Fuck Minho. We aren’t together.”

Jonghyun longed for that to be true, but it wasn’t for Jonghyun to decide, not yet anyways. He had hope, but for now, he was working.

“You didn’t break up.”

“We aren’t together and-and what do you even know?”

Kibum pressed himself into Jonghyun. No touching. Not yet. He needed this.

Jonghyun bit the tip of his tongue. A low hum vibrated in his throat.

Kibum thrusted slightly. His hips grinded against Jonghyun, one of his legs slighted lifted. Jonghyun felt sweat bead at his brow, Kibum’s scent too strong against the peachy shots to his side. Jonghyun leaned in, mind a blur. Kibum tilted his head back, pupils blown from a warm buzz of alcohol Jonghyun was beginning to share into.

Their lips touched, soft and gentle, just a peck.

Jonghyun felt at peace, a calm washing over him, but instead of the lightning causing an explosion, nothing happened. He felt love, felt safety, but he didn’t feel complete, but there was time, there-

Kibum jerked back.

Ah. Too late. Kibum was already complete.

“Mi-Minho.”

Kibum’ voice was gentle against the loud music, Jonghyun only catching it because they were so close.

The drunk slurring was gone, all that was left was a hint of regret.

Jonghyun smiled. His mouth soured as he watched his first love run away. The sparks in his stomach jolted him back to reality. It was a job. Nothing more. He made up a life when Kibum’s fate had already been decided.

Jonghyun felt his face heat up.

Jonghyun pressed the back of his hands to his lips, mouth suddenly drying up. He turned and swam through the sea of bodies to get to the toilets in the back of the club. People bumped into him, a bliss of alcohol washed over the dance floor as their bodies hit every beat of the song. Jonghyun lurched out of the sea, straight to the bathroom. The door creaked open as he barged inside. The music dulled down; the bathroom silent as he stood at the sink. The back of his throat burned and he rested his hands on the cracked porcelain sink, his hands trembling gently until they gripped the sink.

He felt sick. He looked into the fogged-up mirror, disgust bursting through his body as he watched his face pale.

“Idiot,” he muttered.

Love was fated for a reason: cupid was never wrong, cupid-

“Hey.”

Jonghyun flinched, turning instantly, adrenaline injected into his body, and mind going blank.

On the floor, against the walls between the toilet cubicles, was a man, slightly hunched over, black hair wispy against glowing pale skin. The man’s voice was soft and he cleared his throat, a hand lifted, waving to Jonghyun.

“Call my friend, hmm? Tell him Tae-Taemin said it.”

“Your friend,” Jonghyun repeated, eyes going to Taemin.

The human was a mess of long limbs, but he still managed to look graceful. His denim pants were ripped more than usual, shirt covered in holes in what seemed like a half attempt at fashion. Though, after one shot, any sense of fashion was a win in the adult world.

Jonghyun swallowed. Fashion. Kibum. He was selfish. In front of him, a human collapsed and he still only thought of his own feelings, of-

“I-I think I’m out of it like, like, what is it?”

Jonghyun breathed out slowly, the sickness that had washed over him disappearing as he focused his attention on, right now, seemingly a more important human.

“You think your drink’s been spiked?”

“Exactly.”

“Do you need help? I can-”

“My friend is out there. Probably drunk at the bar.”

Taemin lifted a hand, waving it at Jonghyun.

“I’ll get you into a taxi,” Jonghyun concluded.

Hesitantly, Jonghyun walked across the room, on his knees in front of Taemin. He reached out and brushed his fingers against Taemin’s forehead. His body jolted and he gasped, voice echoing against the bathroom tiles.

Electricity ran through his body, the circuits inside him connected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t mean for it to be monthly updates, I procrastinate too much, I’m sorry :(

Jonghyun had brought guys home before, he’d brought women home, he wasn’t picky. He was attracted to the person, more importantly, the heart.

He wasn’t celibate. Most humans weren’t.

Sex was pleasurable, fun, sex was completely natural.

Everything was relatively normal, cupids only steered humans to their true match, they didn’t put in the graft to maintain the relationship, they merely connected the hearts.

Cupid’s existed to create a happy ending, anything in between was already planned out, the affairs, the serious relationships, everything was a step built towards your happy ending and, once a cupid had connected the hearts, it was the human’s job to see it through. Some spent an entire lifetime meeting a soulmate, but God planted one for everyone, it just took time.

Many people gave up the happy ending to carve out their own paths, but the connected hearts made for journey’s they’d never forget so cupid’s, at this point, were considered important species, not superior, at least not to humans.

This happy ending, Jonghyun was unsure of.

The man, Taemin, hadn’t reacted when Jonghyun touched him, too far gone to realise what was happening, but Jonghyun felt the sparks through the entire ride home.

The electricity made his knees weak.

It buzzed along his skin as the potent scent of the alcohol Taemin had drank bitter-ed the rest of his senses.

His skin was colourful, rainbows danced and weaved through his limbs, blinking only making the sight stronger. It was a distraction Jonghyun hadn’t planned for his future, at least not yet, not when his heart was still taken by another.

It was accidental he followed Taemin into the dark blue vehicle, accidental he gave the taxi driver his address instead of interrogating for Taemin’s, his actions now veered by the determination in his brain to see it through.

No more cupid. No more Kibum. Now… Taemin?

Jonghyun pictured falling in love the way he fell for Kibum, slow, he didn’t picture to find his soulmate the moment he met them, and, at least right now, he was sure he was going to fit into the category of broken endings.

How can you give someone your heart when it was already taken? Already bruised?

Jonghyun felt like the humans he’d connected, but most of his cases were still together.

Jonghyun gnawed at his lip as they neared the apartment, Taemin not taking up much of his personal space, only spouting off random instances about how his friends had left him, flailing hands hitting Jonghyun now and then, but were immediately followed by a soft giggle and apology.

Once they got to Jonghyun’s apartment complex, Taemin followed after Jonghyun, stumbling, but seemingly gaining control of his limbs. Jonghyun felt awkward, unsure, the rainbows gone, but the buzzing made his limbs vibrate.

Taemin had headed straight for the first soft surface he found and passed out as soon as his head hit a cushion, the flat filled with gentle snores from a stranger.

Jonghyun stared at Taemin for a few seconds. The tips of his fingers burned; his mind yearned to throw a blanket over Taemin, but it was summer so Jonghyun forced the thought to the back of his mind.

Soulmate? After all this time, did Jonghyun really believe in them anymore?

Taemin looked delicate, no longer the stumbling drunk, but small, suffocated by the plush grey seat cushions. It looked warm, like an embrace Jonghyun longed for.

Jonghyun shook his head and walked out of the living room before his mind wandered further. It was the cupid toxins clouding his judgement, that and heartbreak. He could move on, fall deep into the warm hands of cupid’s happy ending, but the thought of Kibum niggled at the back of his mind, scratching, almost like it begged for release.

Release.

Jonghyun snickered. He walked into his bedroom and started stripping. Cool air from the black fan he’d forgotten to unplug in the corner of his room caused goose bumps to form on dark skin.

Anyone who fell into a one-sided love needed release, but destroying a stranger, destroying Taemin just for a sense of emotion other that the exuding darkness casting a shadow over his body, was it really worth it? Was it fair?

Jonghyun could taste metal as he changed into sweats.

He collapsed into bed. The citrus shots made his stomach flip and his throat burned, but he swallowed hard in solution. Water was too far away.

He clasped his hands together over his stomach and let out a deep sigh. Jonghyun forced his body to relax into the foam mattress underneath him. His head hadn’t hit the pillows, it grazed the bottoms of the bright white fabrics.

Open curtains reflected street lamps, lighting up his dull bedroom, the red light from the numbers on his alarm clock illuminating a shadow of unrecognisable numbers against the wall opposite. A few ornaments here and there, family heirlooms scattered around, makeup, clothes, shoes, it was a mess, but it was organised chaos.

Jonghyun didn’t really use his bedroom unless he needed sleep, something that didn’t come often, he planned it out as a safe sanctuary, a warm sanctuary against the jerking heart strings of a cupid’s life, but that was the past. Would he fill it with Taemin’s stuff? Would they move in together? Would the fall in love?

It wouldn’t come today, Jonghyun concluded.

However, the churning in his stomach stopped him from sitting up so he stayed lying down and allowed his eyes to slip close, his focus shifted to an angel’s face.

Jonghyun blinked slowly. A gentle groan left his half-parted lips as his eyes focused on the shadow of a ceiling. His eyes felt crusty as they adjusted into reality. His bedroom was brighter, but not bright enough to consider starting the day.

A few seconds, or minutes, Jonghyun wasn’t really concerned passed, when Jonghyun heard someone outside his door.

Jonghyun shot up, his heart in his stomach, before realisation struck.

Taemin.

The man had sworn; his voice echoed against the empty hallway. Jonghyun waited, lungs empty and burning for breath, but Jonghyun only allowed himself to breathe when he heard a door clicking. It must have been the bathroom.

Jonghyun looked to the clock and blinked slow. Five thirty flashed in his line of vision.

Shower or toilet?

A spray of water hitting porcelain followed by a gentle cheery of victory indicated an answer.

‘Time to get up,’ Jonghyun thought.

His limbs were stuff, back aching, chest tight, as he recalled yesterdays memories. He sat on the edge of his bed, arching his back until he heard a crack. His gaze moved to his bedroom door. It was open. The bathroom was opposite.

Jonghyun suddenly felt self-conscious. Taemin must have seen him, at least a glimpse. Jonghyun hoped the shadows hid him away, but his sheets were a bright white so the hope was sparse.

Jonghyun wandered out of his bedroom, tip toeing like he was trying to sneak out of his parent’s house. His floorboards didn’t betray him and he made it to the kitchen. Jonghyun breathed hard, lungs suddenly bursting.

Had he been holding his breath that hard?

The kitchen was joined to the living room so amongst the dusty spots of sun, Jonghyun had clear view of the couch, now covered in clothes.

Jonghyun’s face heated up. Taemin had been walking through his flat naked? Jonghyun scrunched his nose and blinked a couple times. He wasn’t a virgin, but the thought of his supposed soulmate being that confident…

Ah.

Supposed soulmate.

He wasn’t a Cupid anymore.

Jonghyun dreaded the conversation even more as the reality sunk in deeper, twisting the knife it had set in yesterday, or rather, a few hours ago.

Not only was he someone’s soulmate, but now he had to explain the entire situation, the heartbreak, the job, the waste. He felt sorry for Taemin, the bubbling in his stomach getting worse the more he thought about it.

He turned to make himself coffee.

Wake up, wait for Taemin, apologise.

Jonghyun wasn’t sure how much time had passed, too occupied nursing his third cup of coffee, relishing in the bitter taste salivating his mouth and anchoring him to reality. He thought up scenarios, thought up multiple apologies, but when Taemin finally came into view, Jonghyun’s mind went blank.

The man had found Jonghyun’s clothes and was wearing a pair of grey sweats, like Jonghyun’s and a black shirt, brushing his belly button and slightly baggy. Of course, he had to pick a crop top.

Jonghyun suddenly felt cold and realised how bare his chest was. His cheeks heated up and he sunk into the crevice between his counter tops, hoping the shadows his bare torso.

Taemin seemed unsure, hesitating in the doorway. Eyeliner smudged his eyes, his gaze ferocious, wet black hair still dripping, covering some of his forehead.

Slowly, Taemin’s lips moved into a lopsided grin.

“Sorry,” Taemin murmured. “I like being comfy.”

“Comfy,” Jonghyun repeated, voice soft, almost like he was in Taemin’s domain. Taemin’s aura was soft, but Jonghyun felt too confused in his mindset, too lost to string together words.

“Is there one for me?”

Jonghyun’s fingers tingled, the coffee heating his palm comfortably.

When Taemin didn’t receive a response his grin faltered. “Um, water, maybe,” Taemin asked, shrinking in on himself like he’d only just taken in his surroundings.

Jonghyun felt more confident now, but he dropped his eyes to a cup beside him. He’d made two with every new up, the sink still full of remnants of thrown away hot water.

Jonghyun shook his head mutely. He picked up the cup and reached over for Taemin to take it, the act slow as to not bring attention to his shaking hands.

“Coffee.”

“Coffee,” Taemin repeated, taking the mug, Jonghyun focusing on the other’s man’s shaking hands. Not so confident then. An act?

Taemin blew against the rim, Jonghyun taking a sip of his own. Warm. Almost bad.

A silence took over the two of them, Taemin’s soft blowing echoing like a drill bouncing against the walls. When Taemin finally took a sip, it irritated Jonghyun, the noise too loud, burning against his ears.

Taemin hummed after he swallowed.

“Sugar?” Jonghyun offered, chest tight.

Taemin shook his head. “I like it bitter. Opposites attract, hmm?”

Jonghyun narrowed his eyes. “Bitter?”

“You, you’re…” Taemin trailed off like he wasn’t sure what he was even trying to say. Instead, he smiled again.

“The shots, they kind of wore off when you touched me. That’s what it’s like, right? It’s weird, this is weird.”

“Did you get spiked?”

Taemin shrugged, the movement slight. “Maybe, or maybe I got too drunk, but it felt different. Maybe it was a Cupid touching me?”

Jonghyun flushed. That’s right. Taemin didn’t even know he was a cupid.

Taemin took control of the conversation.

“I always got told Cupid’s let love blossom slowly.”

“Sometimes,” Jonghyun muttered defeatedly.

“Strangers to lovers, hmm? Sounds like a fake romance.”

Jonghyun met Taemin’s eyes, his own wide. He felt his chest flip, the earlier anger dispersing, romance not fake, but the rage in Jonghyun’s veins. Maybe not anger? Affection?

Taemin laughed gently, the man’s eyes on his coffee. “Maybe fake,” he gently spoke, now the defeated one.

Jonghyun’s didn’t speak.

“I didn’t really expect you to be honest,” Taemin spoke, his voice almost broken. Jonghyun felt circuits connect the harder he pushed away the feeling.

“I mean, not you specifically just, anyone but… him…” Taemin’s voice trailed off to a low whisper, Jonghyun almost missing the final word.

Jonghyun swallowed, the anger returning.

‘Cupid toxins,’ he reminded himself.

“I’m going to shower,” Jonghyun spoke, his tone rough like the way he set his mug on the counter, the gentle slam an indication to the end of the conversation.

Jonghyun didn’t look at Taemin as he walked by, the other man, slightly taller, not moving, so their shoulder brushed.

A bubble appeared in Jonghyun’s throat, his heart moving to his throat as he walked to the bathroom.

It felt like jealousy, but what was there to be jealous about?

Once in the bathroom, Jonghyun leant against the door and closed his eyes, waited until his heartbeat regulated. He blinked slow, the sink and mirror opposite him, and he took in his dishevelled appearance. Last nights makeup smeared across his face, body glittering in the lighting of the bathroom.

Jonghyun smiled softly, leaving the lights on, that’s what he had to deal with?

Slowly, the smile left his lips and he walked to the sink, turning on the taps so he could drown out any noise and splash his face with cold water.

No. No. No. It wasn’t going to work. Even Taemin had someone. As sad as it was, it just wasn’t meant to be.

Ironic really, after years of giving out happiness, he had his own torn away in one night.

His life was cupid was over. His life as a human had begun with heartache. Maybe he should write a book?

Jonghyun breathed in deeply, the air still moist from Taemin’s shower, mint tickling his nose.

Cupid’s wings were clipped, but he didn’t worry about that. They weren’t left alone, they were supported for all their hard work until they find work, find a place, settle down etc. Boring. Jonghyun wanted it to be over already.

Jonghyun turned, not wanting to look at himself in the mirror and tilted his head to the ceiling. 

He had to face the music eventually music.


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin had disappeared.

Jonghyun did think about going in search, but he wasn’t ready for a soulmate and neither was Taemin, it seemed, so he thought it best to leave it to the other man. He wasn’t Taemin’s keeper and it’d give Jonghyun some time to cure his heartache.

A week had passed and Jonghyun still hadn’t heard anything from his mystery soulmate. He did feel a pang of guilt every now and then for letting the chance slip away, but Taemin knew where he lived, so when the man was ready, he’d at least come and talk things through, right?

A nagging at the back of his mind warned him that relationships were a two-way street.

‘The nagging needed to shut up’ Jonghyun thought.

Relationship? What relationship? They weren’t even acquaintances.

Jonghyun sighed as he bit into his toast, the sound of crunching loud against the hum of the radio tucked away in the corner atop the black kitchen counters. It was burnt slightly so it filled Jonghyun’s nose up with a bitter scent, but more marmalade helped cure the taste matching scent. His head ached from dehydration, something coffee could normally cure, but now it barely numbed the sensation. Taking care of himself was a problem when he had no purpose anymore.

Hmm, a purpose, a purpose to find Kibum and make him fall out of love with Minho, or perhaps a purpose to find Taemin and apologise, tell a stranger his life story in the hopes of a spoonful of sickly-sweet sympathy?

Jonghyun’s eyes wandered to the cup on the side, the one Taemin had drank out of. He hadn’t washed it yet, his mind manipulating his movements, nothing to do with emotion.

The start of his collection on little trinkets of how fate had fucked him over. Jonghyun snorted at the thought.

Jonghyun went back to his toast, taking another bite, chewing slow and swallowing hard like a bitter pill.

Another day of unemployment made him uncomfortable.

Usually, after a successful case, he’d be faxed instructions or faxed a holiday, now he woke up with the weight of humanity lifted off his shoulders. Life as a cupid wasn’t hard per say, but now that it was over, Jonghyun was ready to move on, to focus on his studies, maybe get a degree, maybe make some friends.

A hum. Friends. A deep connection.

Maybe he should start with Taemin, after all?

Jonghyun shoved the last piece of toast in his mouth, salivating at the sudden tingling of orange marmalade. Jonghyun had a bad case of heartache and so did Taemin, so to use him as an object, even if nothing came of their future together, they were still soulmates.

_“Opposites attract.”_

He heard Taemin’s voice: soft and unsure. He seemed hesitant like Jonghyun, but it was natural whoever ‘he’ was probably had similar impact on him on how Kibum had on Jonghyun.

Jonghyun swallowed slowly, the toast rough down his throat. A connection. His first real connect after so long. He was lucky to have found his soulmate this year, he knew of cupids still connecting hearts late into their 80’s.

He jumped slightly when the wooden table whirred, his phone shifting as the screen flashed. Unknown number.

Jonghyun licked his lips, picking up the phone and unlocking the device.

_I sneaked your number in my phone._

_…_

_It’s Taemin_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

He relaxed slightly, holding the phone loosely. His chest was warmer than usual, but Jonghyun played it off as indigestion.

_Meet me at the pier_

No time, no response when Jonghyun called him and Jonghyun had hesitated a few times, wondered if he should actually meet a total stranger near a huge body of water, but that was the rational side of him, the irrational side wanted to meet a sobered up Taemin.

The air was humid so Jonghyun wore a pair of pink shorts ending just above his knees, elasticated at his waist, and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, a silver chain glinting in the dusky sunlight. It was late in the afternoon by the time Jonghyun had gotten the guts to visit Taemin, the rest of the day spent under his duvet hiding away from all future responsibilities. The sea sparkled in front of him, the wooden platform of the pier clunking with footsteps and the loud buzz of the arcade at the end, lighting up like a Christmas tree, brighter now that the day was coming to a close. Sugar filled his senses, his nose tingling at the sweet smell.

Jonghyun felt the familiar butterfly of guilt fluttering in his stomach when he saw a man alone in a sea of dotted figures of families and friends, maybe couples.

Taemin’s hair was glossy against the sunlight. He was wearing black jeans, tight and ripped at the knees and thighs, his top half a grey shirt, slightly baggy, skin pale, reflecting sunlight.

Taemin glanced back, which made Jonghyun falter in his walk, the wooden pier creaking slightly under his feet. Jonghyun felt himself sway, could one get sea sick on a pier? It was a floating platform, so maybe, because it definitely wasn’t the glint in Taemin’s eye that made a buzz of excitement run through his body. And, even if it was, cupid pheromones. Always cupid pheromones.

Jonghyun took a deep breath in, the sudden beating of his heart making his head spin, the music from last weeks adventure at the club suddenly in his mind like a bad hangover.

Taemin was only a few metres away by this point, lips plump; pulled into a smile.

Jonghyun cleared his throat, slowing down, afraid of his fate.

“Hey,” Taemin spoke first when Jonghyun met him hesitantly turning back to the sea so Jonghyun stood beside him, on the edge of the railed platform.

Jonghyun nodded, the words dead in his throat. Close up, against the soft light, Taemin’s round face was flawless, the sun making him glow like a fairy, a natural highlight. If God really had favourites...

“Sorry if I, um, troubled you.”

Jonghyun shook his head, forcing his eyes to the sea view, neck almost snapping from how tense his muscles were. He blinked fast, adjusting to the bright blue colours of the sea. His eyes flickered to Taemin’s hands, the man’s fingers clenched tightly around the metal railing, nails scratching at the peeling dried up paint. At least he wasn’t the only nervous one.

“You didn’t. I’m not busy these days.”

It wasn’t a lie.

“Huh, work not tough?”

“Not anymore.”

Jonghyun’s voice got carried away by the waves, regretful, he really did love his job, but the feelings twisting in his gut were complex. He couldn’t hurry.

Taemin huffed. “I would have called sooner, but this is my only few days free.”

“Where do you work?”

At least small talk helped to fill the gap in the air.

“Flower shop down from the bar we, er, met at. The gay capital of the town.”

Jonghyun snickered, biting his lip out of reaction like he was afraid.

Jonghyun looked at Taemin, the man’s eyes focused on the sea view, but he was still smiling.

A blow of wind swept his hair from his face, locks waving like the sea.

“We… have a lot to talk about,” Jonghyun gently spoke, not looking away when Taemin turned his head, their eyes locking.

Taemin sucked in his bottom lip, gnawing at it slightly with his front row of teeth. He nodded slowly.

“My friend said you might be a serial killer,” Taemin suddenly blurted out.

“Me?”

“A stranger, I don’t know, soulmates or not or…” Taemin trailed off. Another sigh. Another butterfly joined the guilty one in Jonghyun’s stomach.

“Whatever we are, he was worried.”

Taemin turned, resting his back on the metal railing, Jonghyun flinching, like he wanted to pull Taemin away in case the bar broke.

“He’s over there, with his boyfriend. Being lovey dovey spies. It's gross and, like, I'd tell them to get lost, but... he's a big worrier.”

Jonghyun laughed, body relaxed, at least now it's be like friends hanging out, no hidden intentions, well, not from his anyways. He turned his head, eyes scouting the area before landed on a head of brown hair, soft, like he could run his fingers through it every day and never get bored, soft like he'd spent weeks imagining washing it, taking care of it, taking care of the man it belonged to.

He sucked in harshly, the butterflies in his stomach still.

Kibum.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Kibum, Jonghyun had felt like the universe was toying with him, this was just another bow to add to the ones dug painfully in his back. Ironic really, how someone who had been given the job of spreading love was left with such a back stabbing destiny.

Kibum was slightly shorter than Minho, the model beside him, Jonghyun’s lip curled in distaste, but even now he couldn’t debate the fact that Choi Minho was a God, well, almost a God.

Minho was wearing tightly fitted, pale blue denim jeans and a white shirt, a plaid shirt tied at his waist, choosing fashion over comfort against the heat that was suddenly blistering at the nape of Jonghyun’s neck. Kibum was wearing black shorts, same length as Jonghyun, a pastel pink shirt barely brushing the tops of the shorts.

The two complimented each other, Minho’s brown hair slicked back and Kibum’s, freshly dyed, plum hair. They seemed like opposites, but Jonghyun knew how similar they were, it was one of the reasons they matched so, regretfully, well.

The muscles in Jonghyun’s neck tensed when Kibum looked at him, the couple at the other side of the pier, but Jonghyun could see the recollection, the raised brows and parted lips.

“Hey, Jonghyun, we don’t have-”

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun butted in, hands clenched into tight fists beside him.

Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was the way Minho pulled Kibum closer, whatever it was, Kibum still had Jonghyun’s heart and he was determined to get it back, for the sake of his future, with Taemin or otherwise.

After a beat of silence between them passed, the world seemed to carry on moving and Jonghyun forced himself to relax, forced himself to focus on the sound of seagulls in the distance and waves crashing against wood, was it getting stronger? He wondered if it would rain later in the week.

“Soulmates,” Taemin whispered, as though reading Jonghyun’s mind.

Jonghyun moved his gaze to Taemin, the man’s eyes on Minho and Kibum, stray hairs hiding parts of his face from Jonghyun’s view.

“Kibum came running to me after I left your home, said I left him, and now he’s had his heart stolen and it’s all my fault. A cupid had touched him, or maybe more, I don’t know, he wouldn’t talk about it, but it’s weird how we… straight after…” Taemin trailed off, voice softening, nearly inaudible against the bustle on the pier.

Jonghyun could tell he was thinking about how they’d met, but telling Taemin he was a cupid now would add unwanted pressure to meeting his friends, meeting Kibum, talking to Kibum face to face.

Jonghyun gulped.

“He was with you, at the bar?”

“I think I forgot about him, I was a mess, but I guess that’s fate, I wonder if a cupid hypnotised me, they say they can do that.”

A gust of warm wind blew Taemin hair away from his face.

Taemin smiled gently, but Jonghyun saw the pain, he had seen it too many times in his reflection to not notice it. Jonghyun followed Taemin’s gaze, Minho and Kibum walking across the wooden platform.

Wait.

Jonghyun could breathe again, the universe expanded, he wasn’t alone.

“Kibum,” Jonghyun gently breathed.

His eyes pricked, sand from under them picked up by the wind he thought.

“It’s stupid,” Taemin said, his tone bitter like a gulp of vinegar. “They’re perfect for each other, but I can’t handle it, seeing them together, it-it hurts. I let them be together, but that doesn’t stop the pain.”

Him and Taemin really weren’t too far apart, both of them had given their hearts to the same person.

Jonghyun laughed, looking at Taemin the same time Taemin snapped his head back to look at him, scowling.

“It’s not funny, one sided love.”

The walls that had slowly crumbled were restored, Taemin instantly on guard.

“We’re in the same predicament,” Jonghyun admitted.

Hesitantly, Jonghyun reached for Taemin’s hand, his palm sweaty as he locked his fingers around Taemin’s hand. Taemin didn’t react, the defences too strong for Jonghyun to see any sign of weakness.

“Jonghyun-”

“One sided love is a bitch, so let’s back each other up against the enemy.”

Taemin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could someone else was speaking.

“Yah, Lee Taemin, you said he’d be punctual.”

It left a sour taste in Jonghyun’s mouth, like he’d just bitten a lemon.

Jonghyun’s eyes went to Minho and he couldn’t stop his brows from pulling into a frown, eyes narrowed, but the expression soon softened when he felt Taemin squeeze his hand.

He swallowed, the bitter lemon pricking his throat.

“I didn’t give a time, I just told him to meet me,” Taemin gently spoke.

“Always oblivious,” Kibum spoke, voice dazed and eyes focused on Jonghyun like the memories of the previous week were flooding to him all at once.

Jonghyun didn’t are look at Kibum in fear of melting on the spot.

“I don’t need chaperones now you’ve met him,” Taemin said, Jonghyun not surprised if it was because he could feel the toxic energy radiating from him, the lemon now in his gut and spiking a sickly feeling.

“Not chaperones, just good friends, let’s get ice cream whilst Kibum interrogates him,” Minho said, reaching from the hand Jonghyun wasn’t holding, Taemin instantly letting go of Jonghyun’s, as if by instinct, and allowing himself to be led away, glancing at Jonghyun for only a moment and mouthing an apology, though his eyes were wide and the pain had returned.

It was uncanny.

The amount of times Jonghyun had felt depressed over his own heart, to see someone feel the way, it really did make the world a less lonely place.

Huh. Maybe this was why him and Taemin were soulmates, to mourn over their loss to Minho forever.

Jonghyun coughed, the bitter lemon turned sweet, Kibum’s aura an overload of sugar: too sweet; too real.

“He didn’t even ask my name,” Jonghyun mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He kept his gaze on Taemin and Minho, even when he lost the backs of them in the crowd.

“Your name’s Jonghyun.”

His heart tightened uncomfortably and his knees wobbled.

“Taemin told me.”

Maybe the pier would swallow him up and he’d be lost in the seas, he could hope, right?

“And you-you kissed me.”

Jonghyun didn’t look at Kibum, but he did nod.

“You’re a cupid.”

“Not anymore.”

“So, I got it wrong, you’re my-”

“No,” Jonghyun cut in, tone sharp and final. Jonghyun exhaled slowly, lips salty from the sea air.

“Taemin’s my soulmate.”

“Then why kiss me? I didn’t think cupid’s kissed people? Did you kiss Taemin too?”

“The only person I kissed was you.”

Jonghyun looked at Kibum, the man’s eyes glinting in the sunset. Kibum’s eyes widened slightly, mouth parted again. Acknowledgement.

Jonghyun smiled. “Don’t be sorry, I fell in love with someone I couldn’t have.”

“I-I… why didn’t you ever speak to me? I had no idea you existed.”

Kibum’s voice cracked, laced with what if’s, but they were what ifs. Jonghyun had already thought up every what if, but each circumstance led Kibum back to Minho, why risk losing your soulmate over a stranger who still hadn’t found theirs?

“Fate is always correct.”

“Fate is fucking stupid,” Kibum snapped, glaring at Jonghyun. The aura turned sour, the emotions on Kibum's face a mess, unreadable for Jonghyun's human eye.

“Minho, he doesn’t even love me back, I ran into his arms and he said I know when I said I love you. He didn’t even get mad when I told him I kissed a stranger, it’s stupid, so stupid. He’s oblivious to his feelings and to me. Why couldn’t you have come forward?”

Kibum raised his hands, fists trembling in the air, like he was going to hit Jonghyun, the latter secretly wished he would, he needed the sense knocked into him.

“He’ll be hit by cupid, it’s fate.”

“But when? I can’t wait on him forever.”

Jonghyun’s expression hardened. A cupid and now a love counsellor to the man he fell for. It was truly humiliating.

“It’ll happen, maybe it has already happened and he's not ready to admit it.”

“If he has then he’s in denial. Him and I, we won’t work.”

Lie.

Jonghyun knew fate, he knew when couples were mismatched. Kibum and Minho were perfect. He’d seen it.

They fought like cat and mouse, but Kibum was sneaky enough to think he’d won and Minho was like a cat circling its prey, allowing it to think it’d won and then jumping back at the last moment, but it was never malicious, it always ended in an apology. They loved each other, that Jonghyun was positive of, Kibum’s fist just needed to be directed at Minho instead of Jonghyun.

Jonghyun looked back over the pier, a crowd separating so he could see the ice-cream stand.

There was a queue, but when he saw Minho, the taller man was doubled over, laughing, Taemin’s face red under the shadowy setting, the crimson intensified by the setting sun.

“I can’t do this to Taemin again.”

Two victims to Kibum.

“I can’t steal another man.”

Jonghyun froze, the muscles in his neck tense once more. What? He slowly looked at Kibum, the world behind him a blur. Kibum was staring at the floor, hands now clenched into fists, eyes now sparkling as he blinked fast. Jonghyun leaned heavily against the railing behind him, clasped onto the metal tightly; anchored himself to Earth.

“Taemin doesn’t love you?”

Kibum whipped his head back, lip curled, but his eyes were his enemy. They shone all the pain in Kibum’s body to Jonghyun.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids, we’re like brothers, it’s Minho he loves, and I stole him, and now I’m stealing his soulmate.”

Kibum shook slightly and he looked like he wanted to scream.

“Jonghyun, you’re an idiot, do your job as a cupid, don’t fall in love with me.”

Jonghyun felt his heart twinge, like a needle snuck through the muscle.

“Taemin is the nicest boy I’ve ever met and now I’m breaking his heart, again.”

“He loves Minho?” Jonghyun clarified, not bothering to look at Kibum in favour of honing in on Taemin and Minho, the two slowly moving to the front of the queue.

Taemin was focused on Minho, the taller male talking rapidly, arms waving. Jonghyun saw the slight curl of lips on Taemin’s face, the wide eyes, not just friendly attention, but all his devotion to Minho almost shooting out heart eyes to the other man.

“He fell for Minho first.”

Kibum’s voice was bitter, the lemon now in his mouth.

Jonghyun looked back to Kibum, words lodged uncomfortably in his throat.

Kibum’s brows were furrowed, his cheeks red. Embarrassment? No. Shame.

“Minho and I, we got close, not on purpose, just, it happened before we realised it. I guess, he noticed and instead of confessing to Minho he confessed on my behalf.”

Kibum smiled. Regret. Jonghyun saw it clearly, finally saw the situation in a new light. This wasn’t just a problem for cupid to solve, this was a problem of guilt, Minho probably knew how Taemin felt, he wasn’t ready to hurt his friend, so cupid was yet to hit him.

“He didn’t skip school, didn’t ignore us, he went back to normal, so we did too, we never even spoke to him about it. Minho guessed, I think, so when Taemin confessed on my behalf I guess it was a blessing, as guilty as that makes me feel.”

“You could have said no?”

Kibum shook his head, lifting his head. His lips were trembling and his sparkling eyes dripped diamonds down his cheeks.

Jonghyun blinked slow, closed his eyes for a few seconds, tried to ignore the pain radiating from Kibum and onto him. It hurt. He felt Kibum’s guilt, his shame, finally saw the complex relationship for what it was.

“Fate isn’t always right,” Jonghyun finally settled on, opening his eyes, Kibum’s expression soft. “You could have said no.”

Jonghyun suddenly felt angry, he clenched his hands into fists, saw the love of his life in a new light. Maybe he was getting too riled up, maybe it wasn’t for him, a stranger, to feel the rage Taemin should feel, but right now it shed light onto Kibum, shed light onto the façade Kibum had pulled off to fool the very embodiment of love.


	6. Chapter 6

Minho and Taemin didn’t take long, fate working on Jonghyun’s side to cut the awkward atmosphere.

Ha. It’s always fate.

Jonghyun grit his teeth when Taemin handed him the ice cream cone, vanilla, a safe option. Another bow in Jonghyun’s back. Why didn’t his heart pick the safe option?

Jonghyun couldn’t move his gaze from Kibum. Maybe it was the setting sun, but it shone against Kibum’s skin like a warm glow, well, it should have, maybe that’s why Jonghyun couldn’t’ look away. The aura around Kibum was much colder, a new light, a fresh light that lacked the warmth to hold Jonghyun’s heart, but still maintained the prison bars.

Jonghyun glanced at Taemin, the man stood back at his side, a tub of mint choc chip in his hands, talking animatedly, but Jonghyun could only hear the waves underneath him.

Taemin was kind, well, for the few hours (if you could even count most of them) Jonghyun had known him for. He was beautiful, funny, he had a stubbornness to him, he was, to anyone, cute.

“It should have been you first,” Jonghyun murmured.

The conversation stilled, Jonghyun guessed, as Taemin’s mouth stopped moving and he looked up at Jonghyun, confused.

Jonghyun’s chest tightened, the cheers of a crowd a few metres away from him, maybe heading to the arcade at the centre of the pier, snapping him back into reality.

He looked at Kibum again, the other silent, not looking away from Jonghyun, but his eyes were wide; still glossy. Beside him, Minho pulled Kibum closer, possessive, Jonghyun nearly laughed, but his heart ached too much.

The innocent Kibum in his imagination was better.

Maybe he was overreacting, a stranger on the outside of a lover’s triangle, but Taemin was his soulmate, in friends, or more, he still had the right to protect Taemin from the pain he was in.

“Jonghyun, you okay?” Taemin gently spoke, fingers brushing Jonghyun’s wrist, tentative, but too nervous to actually grab him.

“I can see it now,” Jonghyun commented, Kibum’s eyes widening ever so slightly.

“Is he on something?” Minho gently asked, laughing nervously.

Jonghyun tightened his lips.

No.

Minho wasn’t a bad guy, and neither was Kibum, they were in a tough situation, but that didn’t make Jonghyun feel any better. Their friendship may be somewhat complex and as an outsider Jonghyun could only come to quick conclusions, but… Kibum wasn’t the man Jonghyun thought he was. The glass shattered around him, fragments falling through cracks on the wooden walkway and falling deep into the ocean.

“You love Taemin,” Jonghyun spoke.

Kibum whipped his head back, eyes on Minho. He reached out, probably unconsciously, and grabbed Minho’s hand.

To his left, Jonghyun could see Taemin out of the corner of his eye, silent, expression unreadable.

“Well, maybe loved,” Jonghyun added. “That’s what Kibum said, and now you can’t move on because you have regret, you’re hurting him and Kibum the longer you dwell on the past.”

“I think you’re overstepping,” Minho carefully spoke, eyes flickering between Jonghyun and Taemin.

“Sorry, I just, I’m used to reading these situations, but…” Jonghyun trailed off. It wasn’t his place, but this was his future.

“I’ll look after Taemin,” Jonghyun promised, eyes going to the man beside him, Taemin’s now wide and looking up at Jonghyun.

“Even if we just end up as friends, I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Jonghyun looked at Kibum, his own lips quivering. It hurt, but this was what it felt like to let go, right?

“Just, make sure you stay with each other, otherwise, what Taemin and I feel, it’ll all be for nothing.”

Minho took a step back, Kibum still clinging to him, afraid of the future, unsure. Behind him, Jonghyun made eye contact with someone and his lips curled. Ah. He guided fate this time.

Minho paused as the person behind him brushed by him, a streak of vibrant pink hair in Jonghyun’s line of view before the head bobbed into the crowd and disappeared.

“You two have stuff to talk about,” Jonghyun said, the cone in his hand melted and running down his hands, sticky to the touch. He grabbed Taemin’s tub and sit it in, taking it from Taemin’s grasp and handing it over to Minho, the other blindly taken it, Jonghyun taking a moment to witness the emotions flashing through his eyes like figures dancing in the rain, messy and unsure, drenched and weary.

They were all tired and Jonghyun was the piece in the puzzle.

Jonghyun looked at Taemin, the other still staring at him, expression almost haunting, pale against he dropping sunlight.

“And so, do we.”

“If you were my boyfriend, we’d end up at me place in a passionate embrace,” Taemin nonchalantly spoke, words drifting across the wind softly, only just meeting Jonghyun’s ears.

They were sat on a bench, away from the pier, both too stuck on the sea to even guess whether Kibum or Minho were still on the pier. The sun was nearly gone, fluorescent street lights being the only saviour in the night for them to see each other.

“But you’re not.”

Taemin’s voice was bitter and it left a horrid taste in the back of Jonghyun’s mouth, like he’d come out of the sea and swallowed a mouthful of salty sea water. He forced himself to swallow, the taste reaching his stomach; drowning the dancing butterflies.

“You don’t know me or my friends, Jonghyun. You stepped over a line you never should have toed in the first place. We’ve only spoke for, like, five minutes since you picked me up at the bar.”

Taemin sighed, Jonghyun feeling a shift in the air.

“It’s more complicated than you think, my feelings.”

Still bitter, but the bad taste disappeared.

“I know what you’re feeling right now,” Jonghyun carefully worded.

“And what’s that!” Taemin yelled.

Jonghyun slowly looked at Taemin, the man looking at him, expression dark, the sun nearly completely gone, a red hue left vanishing in the dark sea.

“Kibum could even snag my soulmate.”

Taemin’s face faltered and he looked away, leaning over his legs slightly and focusing his gaze on the ground.

“Why him?” Taemin finally spoke, voice quivering.

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

“It’s bullshit, Jonghyun. I love Kibum, but he-he even got _you_. We could end up with nothing, but-but that’s not fair. Why did he have to take you in first?”

“He had me,” Jonghyun whispered. “I can learn to move on, because I know what my fate was. I was meant to fall for Kibum, because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you and Minho wouldn’t have been hit by cupid. Fate is cruel, but it works out in the end.”

“What kind of shitty thinking is that?”

Jonghyun smiled, leaning back, eyes on the sky, white clouds littering the navy-blue ocean from above.

“If I hadn’t fallen for Kibum, I wouldn’t have gone into the bar, I wouldn’t have walked into the bathroom, I wouldn’t have met you. And then, here, I never would have blown up like that. Minho would still be dumb to his own feelings.”

“You went for Kibum? To the bar?”

“It was work.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“You’re an asshole soulmate.”

“I know.”

“We should break it off.”

Jonghyun tensed his jaw, but he refused to let his emotions show.

“We’ve known each other for not a long time and you’re probably hurting seeing Minho and Kibum, I mean, we both are. It’s not like cupid brought us together.”

Jonghyun snickered.

“What are you laughing for?”

“I didn’t ask to be cupid, Taemin.”

Jonghyun’s cheeks felt warm, his heart the same it did the first time he kissed Kibum. His lips numbed, but the air was still humid, maybe this was him forgetting. It was only a brush of lips, only a few months of watching, the pain in the pit of his stomach, surely it could be fixed?

“I didn’t ask to fall in love with Kibum."


	7. Chapter 7

After the confession, Taemin had been silent, the two listening to the sound of waves and cheering in the background as the night grew darker. Warmth didn’t wrap around Jonghyun any longer, a cool breeze making goose bumps appear on his tanned skin.

Eventually, Taemin had stood, looking at Jonghyun and frowning, not uttering a word, only walking away. Jonghyun was hesitant, but followed after the man. He’d glanced back, eyes searching the pier, but Minho and Kibum were gone, as if they hadn’t even been there. Jonghyun’s right hand was cold, ice creams wasted, but it was a reminder that this was reality, that this was happening. Was it too late to run?

Love shouldn’t be confusing. It should be one of a kind, a spark, a meaning, a future, but now Jonghyun’s heart was growing colder as the perfect image of Kibum he’d carved in his head cracked, visions of the few instances he’d met Taemin appearing underneath the jagged edges. He was confused, and his stomach churned, the electricity confused and shooting at his heart, causing a pain in his chest.

Back to reality, Jonghyun had followed Taemin to a stranger’s apartment, Taemin’s, he presumed. It was minimalistic, pictures of Taemin with his friends and family scattered on the hallway walls. In the living room, the couch was jet black, soft against Jonghyun’s limbs.

Taemin ran out of the living room, leaving Jonghyun to take in the dominant surroundings: baby blue walls, pink wood stained dado rails, a TV on a pink wood stained stand, and a glass coffee table. It was a contrast against Taemin’s personality, but it rounded Taemin’s edges perfectly, the man soft and caring, or was it all a façade?

Jonghyun didn’t really know Taemin. All he knew were they were destined to be together. Destiny. Oh, how Jonghyun hated destiny.

Taemin was fast, wherever he went, or maybe Jonghyun blacked out, but the silence was back.

“We’ve met at three locations now,” Jonghyun mused as Taemin sat beside him, a couch cushion between them.

Taemin hummed, the sound soft, almost echoing off the walls. Jonghyun felt like a stranger invading into Taemin’s personal space, like he shouldn’t be there.

“Here,” Taemin whispered, setting a mug on the coffee table, probably to uplift the atmosphere.

Jonghyun nodded. It was awkward. So awkward. He lifted the white mug, bringing the rim to his lips and taking a small sip. His mouth tingled, the liquid sweet, dripping down his throat pleasantly.

“I put honey in it, Kibum puts honey in my drinks when I’m sad, so…” Taemin trailed off, probably feeling the effects of the atmosphere.

Jonghyun set the mug back down, licking his lips, eyes on the plain white mug.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a cupid?”

“It’s not something you bring up straight away.”

“Why?”

Jonghyun shook his head. He had no excuses.

“I like the honey,” Jonghyun settled on, breathing in deeply, the room smelt sweet, like honey, was it that powerful?

Beside him, Taemin snorted. “Note to self, you’re bad at avoiding conversation.”

Jonghyun’s lips curled into a smile. “It was worth a shot, too bad you’re smart.”

“Smart? Neither of us are smart at this point.”

Jonghyun’s smile dropped, the honey sticking in his throat, blocking off his airway. He inhaled deeply, but that didn’t ease his lungs, instead it made the honey stickier, now dripping into his lungs. He swallowed and swallowed, but nothing helped, his forehead felt feverish, were his lips pale? Was he getting sick?

“I fell in love with Minho at first sight, well, not love just, a crush, it only developed into love during the time Kibum and him got together. I told Kibum, before that, that I loved Minho, but I didn’t, I was territorial.”

“That doesn’t make it better. Your best friend knew you had a crush, but still pursued him.”

“I fell in love with my best friends’ boyfriends at that point. Kibum may be a bad guy, but I am too.”

Jonghyun shook his head. “You’re wrong.”

“You should understand. You’re a bad guy too. You fell for Kibum when you knew you had a job to do.”

Jonghyun grit his teeth, the sticky honey watering down the more he swallowed.

“I didn’t ask to be cupid, nobody does.”

“If you weren’t a cupid, would you have tried to break them up?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun spoke. His eyes widened, but he’d spoken too quickly; it was too late now.

“If I were in your position I would too.”

Taemin’s was betrayed the words, but Jonghyun was too broken to coddle him now.

The silence returned, but it wasn’t as awkward, the atmosphere still tense, but there were lots of words waiting to be spoke.

“Love,” Taemin slowly started. “Love is confusing. I can’t say ‘if you were honest with me’ because we met for what? Thirty minutes in total?”

“It’s fate,” Jonghyun gently spoke. “Minho was hit by cupid because of all this: the domino effect sucks.”

“You know, you’re full of too much self-loathing.”

“How could I not be? I fell in love with the wrong person?”

“So, did I, but I’m getting over it. It takes time, sure, but your mindset needs to be changed. Kibum and Minho, right now, are all over each other. Now, focus on yourself, focus on starting up your life.”

Jonghyun squinted, the fever he thought he was running simmering with anger.

“Have you ever heard of a cupid falling in love with someone he was supposed to help find love?”

“No, but-”

“I have, and sometimes it’s a happy ending, sometimes they fall in love because that’s their fate and in the future, they might have a chance.” Jonghyun clasped his hands together, digging his nails into his skin. “But most times they fall in love and can’t forget their feelings. Their soulmates suffer, they suffer. It’s wrong.” Jonghyun closed his eyes, almost shaking. “As a cupid, you know love, but you never feel it until you meet your soulmate, that should have been you, but instead the first person I ever truly loved is not only, now, a stranger, but unreachable.”

Jonghyun flinched when something warm landed on his hands. He daren’t look up, but he did open his eyes, vision blurring the more he blinked. He dropped his gaze to see a pale hand contrasted against his darker skin, the touch soft like petals on a flower, his hand flawless, blue-ish veins bright against paper think skin.

“If you’re worried about me, don’t be. I’m in love with Minho and you’re in love with Kibum. We both fell in love with the wrong person.”

“It hurts more now I know you’re my soulmate. Maybe if it wasn’t you, I would never have to see him again, but now I know somewhat of your past, it’s not fair,” Jonghyun countered, voice bitter. “Kibum stole everything away from you and it’s my fault he’s stolen the most important piece.”

“That’s so selfish, that thinking, if you think like that, then think the same for Minho, he stole me, why aren’t you angry he stole me? If anything, I’m angrier at you for still thinking about Kibum the more you try and consider my feelings.”

Taemin’s voice betrayed him, the words wavered and he sniffed every so often, on the verge of breaking down.

“I’m jealous, obviously, but you weren’t to know. For us, it’s like fate hates us, destiny is worthless, it’s what happens in the now that seriously matters and, if that means one day, Kibum falls for you, then he does, I’ll at least get to console the guy I love for a few months.”

Jonghyun snickered, unclenching his hands to hold Taemin’s fingers gently.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say.”

“Right now, it is. Maybe in the future we fall madly in love, or hate each other’s guts, but right now we’re friends consoling each other over a mutual-ish heartbreak.”

Jonghyun lifted his eyes, slightly blurry as he made out Taemin’s face. There were tear tracks on Taemin’s eyes and Jonghyun stopped breathing, afraid the next breath would shut him down completely.

“You haven’t cried properly,” Taemin gently spoke, consoling someone who was broken when he was already broken himself.

"Neither have you," Jonghyun guessed, his own voice betraying him.

Taemin squeezed Jonghyun’s hand in return and Jonghyun blinked, a shaky breath escaping his lips, a trigger for the first tear to fall, a waterfall breaking the damn, his strength finally failing him and pulling him down to reality, the electricity inside him exploding, his already damaged heart at the brunt of the impact.

“Then let’s start there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bittersweet ending, but I felt like it suited the piece. I'm okay-ish with how it turned out, so I hope you all are okay with it, please tell me : (


End file.
